


Their name is ShowPony.

by safarisong



Series: YouTuber au [2]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, danger days - Fandom
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Coming Out, Gaming, How Do I Tag, Support, non-binary coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarisong/pseuds/safarisong
Summary: ShowPony coming out to their brother
Series: YouTuber au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Their name is ShowPony.

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew = Fun Ghoul  
> Peyton = Showpony

“Oh you dumb bitch!” Ghoul yelled, leaning back in his chair he had set up and groaned as his eyes averted towards the separate computer screen that reflected onto his pale skin to make his slightly different colored eyes light up as they scanned across the words that popped up one by one but they were too quick for him to read so, him being a bastard, he quickly went into settings and turned the chat into slow mode for 5 minutes. Soon, all the hype about him getting pissed off turned into them sending angry custom emojis he had made for his live streams. “You fuckahs asked for it!” The pitch of his laugh probably was not picking up on the audio because of how horrible and high pitched it sounded. His lungs felt as if they were about to explode because of how hard he was laughing, smiling widely to show off his shiny not-so white teeth. His long black hair, that would normally be over his shoulders right now, was pulled into a ponytail and his headphones were placed back over his ears so the nice music played.  
It was so catchy that he began to hum along, bobbing his head side to side as Ghoul continued to look through the comments. “Heyyy! Jet nice to see you here buddy.” He commented, holding his tongue back the best he could whenever he said a word with S or C in that certain word. Clicking back onto his game, he hummed softly and was instantly surrounded by forest as a flashlight moved around on the screen. Gaming was a whole different world for him, yanking him out of the current world he was in and introducing him to different perspectives in which he could possibly use in real life situations. It was an escape from shitty things that had happened in the past and he just found a genuine comfort in being in front of a screen and letting his fingers tap away at the keyboard while his right hand was on the mouse, controlling something if the game had required it to be used. He jumped at the sudden blood splatter noise that was in his ears, pulling him from his thoughts as he sat there, leaned back in his chair as his shoulders were tensed and he stared at the screen while the color seemed to have drained from his face. “....What the fuck was that- I..- I was genuinely spaced out I’m so sorry, was thinking about somethin’.” Ghoul admitted, a little more hesitant and shaky sounded than he would’ve liked to have been. The comments on the stream began to question the figure standing in the hall behind him which made him a little scared to even turn around. “If y’all get me killed, tell the world i’m gay.” He joked, swiveling in the chair to see Peyton standing there with their arms crossed and a worried look on their face. “Pey? What’s up d-” “Matthew..? Can you take your headphones off?” They asked softly and brushed their dark locks out of their face.  
Peyton felt their heart pounding, tapping their foot against the wooden floors to show how nervous they seemed to be. Ghoul looked dumbfounded, staring for a moment before he pulled the headphones back to sit around his neck and adjusted his ponytail that got stuck. “Pull up a chair, Pey. Somethin’ bothering you?” He questioned, tilting his head to the side as Peyton silently slid up a chair. A deep breath came from their end as they uncrossed their arms to play with the hoodie strings, avoiding eye contact with their brother. “Well, I know you’re out as Bi and such but..” They were quiet, regretting this already. How would Matt react? Would he throw them to the curb and leave them to rot? Ghoul frowned, reaching to make Peyton look at him as he smiled softly, looking at them with reassuring eyes. “Hey, Peyton...You’re alright. I’m not gonna judge you unless you got a thing for your co-worker. Then, I’m gonna be a little bit upset because that guy is a total jackass towards you. I’ve seen you make those damn heart-eyes at him when I’m eating lunch with you.” He scoffed which earned a gentle laugh coming from Peyton. “No, No it's nothing like that. He quit by the way! Just to calm your nerves, Matt.”  
They replied which made Ghoul laugh aloud, shaking his head slightly. The chat was going nuts at the moment, some comments asking if peyton was gonna ask ghoul out only to be shut down by Jet who was absolutely disgusted with those comments. ‘They’re related you , absolute INCELS.’ He replied. Ghoul was too busy focused on his sibling who opened their mouth to say something.  
It was an awkward silence between the two for a while before suddenly Peyton blurted out words that took Ghoul back with shock. Those words made him ponder, trying to decipher something. Non-Binary? “You’re Non-Binary? Alright...well- I can tell you don’t need a binder you flat son of a bitch.” He laughed as Peyton's face flushed, making them whack him on the shoulder. “Ok, Ok- but no seriously...Do you have a new name? What are your pronouns now? If something like..or- rather if something or SOMEBODY bothers you, just tell me, alright?” Matthew asked, a sly smile tugging at his lips as he heard Peyton’s breath hitch a little. They didn’t...expect such a welcoming outcome but god it was so much. They bursted into tears, pulling at their sleeves to wipe at their eyes. Matthew instantly got worried, wrapping his arms around them as if something was to happen if he ever let go of them. The faint sounds of the music coming from Matt’s headphones made the hug even more enjoyable. After a couple minutes of silence and just hugging, Peyton spoke up as they pulled away from the warmth of their brothers arms and smiled. “I appreciate the questions but uh...If Peyton does start annoying me or bothering me, I was thinking about ‘ShowPony?’ I dunno, it sounded cool in my head. Also, I go by they/them now.”  
Ghoul nodded, thinking about how he was gonna get used to this and grinned, pulling on his headphones, fixing his mic as he leaned over to pull Peytons chair closer to his. “Hey guys, not sure if the camera picked up the event but, this is my sibling. Their name is Showpony.” He explained as he quickly turned off slow mode, watching the chat become an utter annoyance and mass of chaos. Just how he liked it. ShowPony sat there for a little while, almost beginning to sob again at how much support they were receiving at the moment. Pony laughed, wiping at their eyes then got up. “Sorry about that..” They mumbled as they pulled down their hoodie and moved to put back the chair. Ghoul looked over them and smiled, raising an eyebrow as the headphones came off one more time. They both made eye contact as the same devilish look came across their faces, voices sounding like one as these words emerged from them, “Chinese take-out for dinner?”. It was only a moment of silence before the laughs of the siblings flooded the apartment, echoing off the walls and Ghoul swiveled back in his seat to face his computer screens, squinting at the light reflecting back onto him. “Ah, Sorry about that...Where were we?” He asked, continuing on with his stream.  
That night was the one night Pony would tell forever if they could, cherishing it in their mind and bringing it up whenever they could. Ghoul felt like the luckiest brother in the world. Let’s just say Ghoul lost a bit of fans when people found out he was Bi and his sibling was Non-binary but he gained a lot more than he had lost.


End file.
